


Unmistakeable Attraction (Love is Blind)

by Venus_Vinifera



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Paper thin disguise, The oblivious Danvers sisters, detective gonna detect, the glasses do nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Vinifera/pseuds/Venus_Vinifera
Summary: When Lena has to fly to Europe, she leave Kara in the company of one of her lab techs. Can Kara's affections for the Luthor match her newfound attraction to the intelliengent, beautiful enigma that is Tess Mercer?





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Kara, but I am afraid I will be out of the country for the next few weeks. I wish I could stay here, but the overhaul of L-Corp's European and Asian branches can't proceed without my direct supervision." Lena smiled apologetically at her perky blonde friend, her heart skipping a beat at the reporters kicked puppy expression.  
"I understand." The Kryptonian opined, fidgeting with her glasses "I'm going to miss you though."

"What do you mean it's not ready, this trip has been in the planning for months! No, no. Fine. Yes, proceed as directed." The Luthor heiress placed a hand to the bridge of her reading glasses. She let out a small smirk thinking of how her best friend turned hopelessly unrequited crush might be if she saw her right now, tucked up on the sofa in her apartment in her glasses. To think the blonde still though glasses and a ponytail were a good disguise. She supposed a call to her alien bestie was in order.

"Lena, hi, how is packing for the trip going. You must be so excited, but I guess nervous cause of the whole flying thingsinceIknowyouhateyingImeanoveititsofreeing... ON PLANES! I love  
Flying in planes because that is the only way I have ever flown because that is how humansflyandIamtotallyjustanormalnotflyinghumanperson." God she loved how that girl could ramble, and how terrible she was at lying.

A sudden wicked thought came to the fore in Lena's devious mind. "Everything is fine Kara, I just remembered something important I had to tell you. I know you are friends with Supergirl, and our lab has just finished a few prototypes we think might be able to assist National city's maiden of might." She smirked, delighting in dropping teasing references to her friends alter ego. "Oh my god Lena you don't have to do that. You are such a wonderful good person and you deserve so much love. You keep me safe... Supergirl safe. Cause I am not Supergirl, nope. Just plain boring Kara Danvers." "I personally think Just plain Kara Danvers is anything but boring." Lena retorted. "Anyway, if you wanted to drop by L-Corp tomorrow I will have someone show you the prototypes so you can pass them on to Supergirl for me. Anyway, it's getting rather late, and I have to fly out early tomorrow. Goodnight Kara" "Night LenaSure ... Oh and bon voyage for tomorrow." *click* The dark haired CEO stood in her darkened penthouse cackling over her evil scheme.

Kara Danvers stood sheepishly at the security desk for L-Corp, her skin crawling with the surreal understanding that her girl... her friend, best friend, super platonic buddy, her closest gal pal... friend, was not here. She nervously fidgeted with her glasses as the security guard approached her. "Hi, Steve I..." "Ms Danvers, Ms Luthor sent a memo to direct you to sub basement B37. You'll need this key card to access the floor, when you get down their just ask for Tess." 

The blonde quickly dashed towards the elevators, nervously fumbling with the card in front of the reader panel, before holding her breath as the elevator began its descent into the bowels of L-Corp. As the elevator slowly emptied floor by floor Kara's heart beat faster. Finally the doors opened and She stepped nervously into the harsh fluorescent glow of the lab. The sole occupant of the floor turned towards her, her silky ebony ponytail pouring over the pristine White of her lab coat like a river of midnight. Her delicate cheekbones pulled into one of the most beautiful toothy smiles Kara had ever seen. The woman reached up with a gloved hand to press her thick rimmed glasses to her face. glasses that did nothing to hide the unmistakeable green of her eyes. "Ms Danvers?" The girl queried, the slight Irish lily to her accent causing Kara's heart to flutter "...I think so? Yes, Kara Danvers, please call me Kara." Call me anything you want you gorgeous person. "Tess Mercer, but likewise just call me Tess." "Tess" Kara blushed as she took the women's proffered hand. "Lena asked me to show you a few of our super projects." The dark haired scientist threaded her arm through Kara's "shall we begin?" She smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

"... so essentially the shutter controls the flow of solar material, meaning a controlled beam of yellow radiation can be channeled towards Supergirl if her energy levels are depleted. The deuterium core is kept in a state of suspended animation until this switch is disengaged, which reignites the fusion reaction in the main chamber..." *grroowllll* "Kara... would I be correct in surmising that you might be a little bit hungry?" "Sorry Tess, I guess I just have a bit of an appetite" the blonde sheepishly admitted." "I think there is a new Asian burger place that opened around the corner recently, do you want to maybe grab some lunch with me... I hear their potsticker burger is to die for." She smirked beneath her glasses.

"I'M GAY!"  
The burst of sound and colour that blasted into the centre of Alex's lounge room proclaimed, before finally coming into focus as her younger sister.

After 15 seconds of dead silence pulled a $100 note out of her wallet and slapped it into Maggie's hand. "Damnit Kara." "Wait you knew." Kara turned to the grinning detective. "I'm just surprised it took you this long to realise how smitten you are with Luthor there, Little Danvers." "Wh-what, that's crazy, Lena is just my gal pal." Alex snorted. "If this is not about Little Luthor then who's got you all flustered and worked up then?" The detective enquired. "Her name is Tess." The superhero literally floated off the floor. "She is so smart and she's funny and her eyesaretheprettiesteyesevertheyareliketheexaxtshadeifgreenthatismyfaveoritecolorandshelikespotstickersand..." the Kryptonian floated on her back towards the sofa, swaying back and forth like a feather in the breeze. "We are going out on Friday to the arcade." "Way to go Little Danvers!" "Could you guys come with me? It's just I'm super nervous and you guys can be like my lesbian mentors and you can meet Tess and you guys will like her so much she is so cool." "Sure we will sis, but don't expect me to like this girl, no one is good enough for my little sister."


	3. Chapter 3

"You must be Alex and Maggie. Kara's told me so much about you." The dark haired lab girl held out her hand to the scowling redhead and the grinning diminutive detective. "Likewise." Alex glared at the girl, watching as she swallowed nervously. "Babe, lets go get our shoes, the Latina pulled her girlfriend away from the other couple. "Well, that answers that question." Sawyer smirked. "Yeah, who does she think she's fooling." "Honestly I'm not even surprised." "I bet she can't even name one of their songs." "Likely... wait, what?" "She probably bought that misfits tour shirt on eBay or something because she thought it looked cool." "Alex... you do know who that was right?" "Yeah, it's Tess, the girl Kara hasn't shut up about for the past 3 days. Why?" The detective merely pressed her hand to her face in despair.

Three hours later Maggie and Kara came back from getting another round of drinks (and another 2 hot dogs and a bowl of fries for Kara) to find their respective dates in a heated debate "But Mustaine defined the sound of the band, they wouldn't BE Metallica without his influence." The redhead was passionately gesturing as she spoke. "I'm not saying he wasn't important to establishing their sound, but look at master of puppets, enter sandman, all of the iconic Metallica songs are with Kirk Hammett." "Kara, tell Tess I am right." "Kara, she is clearly delusional, tell her that Metallica were better with Kirk." "Metallica are the ones who sing that one about a crazy train right..." both girls look at her like she has two heads. "...or not then."

Maggie held the car door for her excited girlfriend. "Y'know babe, Tess is actually really cool. We should invite her and Kara around sometime for dinner. Plus it's good to see Kara is not pining over Luthor anymore." "How the fuck did they let you be a secret agent, you adorable idiot." Maggie muttered under her breath while Alex rambled on about how they should all totally get tickets for this concert next month.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the fuck is going on here Luthor." The detective stormed into her offices, staring incredulously at the bespectacled CEO. "Maggie, thank god. I need your help. It's all got way out of control and I don't know what to do." "What the hell is happening." "My flight to Europe got cancelled, so I thought I'd play a little joke on Kara, she was supposed to realise it was me, and then that would be the ice breaker for her to tell me about her identity. But then she just kept acting like I was Tess. I even described her a super like 15 times and made references to things only I could haven't own about and she still didn't get it. Then she asked me out and I couldn't say no. It's, she's Kara..." "Oh you poor useless lesbian." Maggie wrapped a comforting arm around Lena's shoulder. "I though for sure that Alex was going to out me there in the bowling alley, I'm not sure why she didn't say anything." "She doesn't know!" The Luthor's mouth dropped open. "She is a secret agent... her sister is Supergirl! How does she not see through a pair of glasses and a ponytail!?"

"Sorry babe, I just got called in on a case. Have fun at the bar with Kara, Tess and the gang though." Alex hung up her phone. "Sorry about that Kara, you were saying." "Tess was saying she was gonna bring a friend to hang out with us." "Hi Kara, Alex. Sorry we are late, Carmen's shift ended a little later that usual. Oh where are my manners, this is my best friend, Carmen Sandiego. She works in accounting." "Well hello gorgeous." The Latina greeted huskily. Alex let her eyes wander over the tiny brunette, drinking in her neat button up shirt and slacks, and staring at her rich mahogany eyes behind her tasteful wire framed glasses, and the high ponytail that contained her wavy black hair. Fuck, she is so cute. No! Bad Alex! You have a girlfriend who you love. 

After a long night out in which the super friends had all enthusiastically welcomed the two newcomers, it had come time to end the night. As the group slowly dispersed soon only Alex and Carmen were left in the bar. "Could I trouble you for a ride home Alex?" The Latina had pleaded while touching the agent on her arm. Alex gulped down the last of her drink, then pulled the woman away from prying eyes. "Look, Carmen. You are fricken gorgeous okay. Like damn. 10/10. But I have a girlfriend, Maggie. I love her. She means everything to me. And I could never hurt her by sleeping with someone else. I will make sure you get home safe, but that's it." "How the fuck did they let you be a spy, babe." Carmen removed her glasses and pulled her hair loose of its ponytail. "Seriously." Alex gaped in awe at her girlfriend. "Maggie! What the hell. You were Carmen this whole time!?" "Yes babe." "But how do you know Tess?"  
"..."  
"Maggie?"  
"It's just glasses and a ponytail"  
"... Oh my God! Tess is Lena!"

**Author's Note:**

> Will Edit when I get home tonight.


End file.
